JJANGAH
by Hello My Deer
Summary: Sebuah drabble ngawur tentang KaiHun xD


Title : Jjangah

Pairing : Kaihun

Cast : Kai, Sehun, EXO

Genre : Drabble, Romance *dikit*

Rate : T

.

.

.

**FF iseng2 saat liat foto KaiHun maen sama Jjangah ****ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjongkok di sudut ruangan di gedung SM. Jika secara kasat mata ia tampak seperti berbicara sendiri. Padahal seekor anak anjing _poodle_ tampak menemaninya bermain malam itu.

"Jjangah, kau tahu?" Sehun mengusek bulu anjing di depannya dengan gerakan memutar. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah mainan karet yang ia gerakkan naik turun di depan mulut Jjangah.

**Guk! Guk!**

"Kau tak tahu? Padahal aku belum memberitahumu." Ujar Sehun sok tahu. Ia melempar mainan Jjangah ke arah lain dan segera saja Jjangah mengejarnya lalu menggigit mainan itu di mulutnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusek dengan gemas anak anjing itu.

"Anak pintar! Apa saja yang _Appa_mu ajarkan? Kukira dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengajarimu." Sehun tertawa ringan. Ia memegangi perutnya karena merasa geli sudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

**Guk! Guk!**

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya—mencoba menerjemahkan dengan asal gonggongan Jjangah. Kemudian tak lama ia terlihat menggangguk seolah paham dengan apa yang Jjangah sampaikan.

"_Mwo_? Dia tak mengajarimu apapun? _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu kau jadi peliharaanku saja, bagaimana? Si bodoh itu memang tak punya kemampuan apapun, selain _dance_ dan—"

"Apa kau bilang?" suara rendah itu berkoar di belakang Sehun. Pria pucat yang tengah berjongkok itu terkesiap kaget kemudian segera menoleh dan mendapati Kai sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Eh, _Hyung_ hehe.. Aku tak berkata apapun." Sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri kemudian segera berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Kai.

"Jjangah, sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali padamu jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan orang ini jika tak ada _Appa_. _Aigooo_~" Kai menggendong Jjangah di lengannya. Memeluk anjing itu posesif seolah tak ingin direbut oleh Sehun.

"Jangan meracuni Jjangah dengan ucapanmu!"

"Aku tak berkata apapun padanya. Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain lalu—"

"Menjelekkanku di depannya? Aku tahu! Aku mendengar semuanya." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_. _Member_ lain sudah lebih dulu pergi ke ruang _meeting_ di lantai 4. Namun Sehun rela menunggu Kai yang harus mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di dalam _van_. Sehun memutar bola matanya dan menyusul Kai yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Oh ya dan satu lagi—" Kai mengehentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Selain _dance_, aku juga bisa membuat Oh Sehun mencintaiku." Bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum jahil. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sementara Kai sudah menekan tombol _lift_ hingga pintu besi itu terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _lift _dan berdiri tepat menghadap Sehun yang tampak masih mencerna ucapan Kai.

"Eiii itu tidak termasuk _skill_. Ya Jjangah kau lihat sendiri kan jika _Appa_mu itu bodoh?" Sehun menggerakkan lengan Kai yang tengah memeluk Jjangah.

**Guk! Guk!**

"Kau setuju kan dengan—"

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift_ hingga ujung sepatunya dan Sehun saling bersentuhan.

"Kau melupakan ini—" bibir Kai mendarat dengan lembut di atas bibir merah muda milik Sehun dan dengan cepat ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah memerah yang tampak _shocked_ di depannya.

"Membuat Oh Sehun bungkam hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Benar kan Jjangah?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian terkekeh pelan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang masih melongo sambil menatapnya.

**Guk! Guk!**

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" teriak Sehun sambil memegangi bibirnya. Kai kembali mundur dan masuk ke dalam lift. Kemudian tangannya menarik lengan Sehun agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lift karena mereka sudah terlambat beberapa menit.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tak tahu apa yang kulakukan barusan?" Kai menekan tombol hingga pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat. Ia menatap wajah Sehun di depannya.

"Ini—" tangannya mengangkat Jjangah ke atas hingga menghalangi kamera CCTV yang terpasang disana. Menghalangi 2 maknae yang kini tengah tenggelam di dalam ciuman mereka.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apaan nih? LOL RnR?**


End file.
